Finding something new
by Blaze623
Summary: What if Planet Vegata was never destroyed? What if Goku had his memory, but went to Earth in his later years and started a family there? What if the Son Family came with Raditz to Planet Vegata? What if? What if Pan and Bra fell in love? P/B, G/T, maybe some G/V. (Haven't decided if it's futa/G!p or not yet, if you think it should be tell me.)
1. The Crash

**Okay I'm trying something new since I'm having writers block with my other stories and i recently fell in love with this pairing. It's Dragon Ball Z Bra and Pan (yes more lesbians). So here are the ages in the story:**

**Trunks- 25**

**Goten- 25**

**Bra- 17**

**Pan- 16**

**Okay I own nothing but the Idea so onto the story.**

**Bra Pov**

Daddy has been so mean not letting me out of the castle. Now I'm just playing with my tail out of boredom. Trunks is on a mission so I can't bug him. What to do what to do. I look down at my outfit, black boots, Blue jeans, and a red tshirt that contrasts with my blue hair, whats bad about this outfit. UGH!

**BOOOM!**

What the hell was that? I rush out of my room towards the bang, dodging guards on my way. I suddenly see a ship that made a dent in my mothers garden, oh shes not going to be happy. The door flies of the ship, and Raditz climbs out with a girl in a orange beanie thing, a blue shirt, and grey sweats and a tail dangling, and a few others follow, not dressed how most Saiyans would. Hold up is that Kakarot, oh wow Dads going to be happy.

"Raditz," I say a little demanding, "I'll take her, you take care of them."

"Alright, her name is Pan Princess shes my idiots brothers grand kid," Raditz says with annoyance, mad you haven't found anyone yourself you oaf. A woman, that looked like the girl in my arms I'm guessing her mother, was a little nervous on letting me take her. I walk to my room carrying the girl with me, my blue tail swaying back and forth.

**Pan Pov**

I wake up in a room, not my own. I'm a little frighten, but a shrug it off as I sit up. I hear water running, instinctively I get up and check what the sound is. I open the door where the sound is coming from, and my eyes meet with a beautiful blue hair goddess.

**Alright that's all I got right now I hope you like it so far, peaces guys I'm out**


	2. Daddy Meets Pan

**HI! I'm back and hope to post a lot more then I do. Anyways I don't own DBZ, to the story where we left off**

* * *

**Pan Pov**

I stumble backwards as the bluette shifts and turns around. A smirk graces her face.

"So you're awake Pan?" she says as she wraps her hair in a towel. I nod not being able to find my voice. "I'm Princess Bulla, but you may call me Bra." I nod again.

"Where am I, princess?" I try to ask as politely as possible.

"My room, on Plant Vegata. You came in one of my mothers ships I believe," Bra told me, but I was more focused on her uncovered body. Come on Pan pay attention. She moves into a more seductive position, that almost has my tail at attention. She giggles at this, her blue tail shifts around grabbing my attention.

* * *

**Bra Pov**

She is so cute, shes now staring at my tail. I turn so my back is to her letting her watch my tail as i slip my clothes on. A knock comes to the door as I get my shirt on. I go past her letting my tail brush under her chin, making her watch me.

"Princess," Napppa, my fathers personal servant or whatever he is, says as I open my door, " your father wishes to see you and the... alien Saian half breed"

"I'm a half breed to Nappa, my mother is human," I say eyebrow quirked. He just walks off away from me. Ass! "Come on Pan" I say to her putting all my attention on her. She nods to what I say and follows me willingly. We walk to my fathers thrown room, and on the way I tease her wrapping my tail around hers. She gasps when I do this and blushes. We walk into the room tails still intertwined, father didn't like it.

* * *

**Vegata Pov**

"Kakarot's brat let go of my daughter's tail" I say, she listens but Bulla doesn't. "Bulla ,you too."

"I don't want to daddy," she looks at me with pleading eyes. I sigh, shes like her mother no use fighting with her. I look at the child next to my daughter, she looks like the idiot a lot,but a lot more respectfully, maybe she won't eat all the food like Kakarot. "Child, I have a position for you, since your plant was destroyed," I say, smirking to the fact that Kakarot was so devious of starting a family with a female he found attractive, same time I found Bulma, had a family, then destroyed the useless planet.

"And that is sir," Pan, I believe her name is, ask politely. I like this kid.

"You saw the bald man that came to gather you," I asked and she nodded. "He was my partner and 'protector', when i was younger. My position to you, since i heard from your father and the idiot, that you can go super saiyan. Will you do the same for my daughter?"

"Yes sir, I'd be glad too," She answers with pride.

* * *

**Yay, second chapter! I hoped you guys liked it! R&amp;R or whatever**


	3. One Blush Later

**To the story**

**I don't own DBZ**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Pan's Pov**

So my grandfather is an idiot to the king, geez I should of known. Bra at the moment was staring intently at my ass and drooling, maybe its my tail because my butt is flat even though I've been told different. I slowly walk back to her room, tail swaying, nut what happened next I didn't expect.

"Pan~" Bra cooed when she pinned me to her door after she shut it. My face heated up like a tomato as her tail coiled around my waist.

* * *

**Bra's Pov**

"You're so cute," I told Pan as I let my tail caress her. I really wanted to take her, but I don't think she'll be up for that so I gently rubbed my hands up and down her sides to see how she would react. She moaned lightly and looked into my eyes, hers full of lust. Causing me to grin like my father.

"What are you planning princess?' she asked in almost a whisper. I slowly slipped her shirt off as I licked and sucked on her neck. Moving us to the bed as I took my shirt off. I sucked a little harder when there was a knock on the door.

"Pannie," a males voice said on the other side of the door. I paused, who the hell was that calling for my Pan- did I just say my Pan oh god. Pan pushed me off her and put her shirt on.

"Hold on Daddy!" She hollered to him. So its her father, my father talked about him, apparently he's quiet brilliant. Pan opened the door and hugged the older man. He glanced at me concerned, I then realized my shirt was off. Groaning I pull my shirt back on. Gohan, I think his name was, glared at me, oh this is going t be fun.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay and it being so short I had a few things going on**


End file.
